


Time Lapse

by JongKeyLover12



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Endgame Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Park Jimin, jikook is the priority, jikook main, kookmin, side Taekook - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongKeyLover12/pseuds/JongKeyLover12
Summary: Jimin and Jungkook were high school sweethearts who moved in together. Everything was great until Jimin got into a car accident and fell into a coma. Many years had passed and Jungkook had found a new lover. He's finally ready to put Jimin behind until one day, he gets a call from the hospital. Jimin had woken up and the first words he said after three years were Jeon Jungkook.





	Time Lapse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to say this ahead - this story has different time lines in every part  
> I know it's a bit confusing but bear with it  
> some parts are from Kook's past and some are the present  
> nevertheless I hope you like it, I'm sorry ahead for any mistakes since I never notice them  
> Comments are always very much appreciated <3

When Jungkook was seven, his father passed away. It's not really his fault that he became distant after losing someone he loved so much. Of course he still had his mother and older brother who deeply loved him, but it's not as if they weren't affected by this. As usual, he'd argue with his mother and run off to the park. He was a bit of a brat, he knows, but he can't help it. The shining sun made his tears a little more visible. He was sitting in the flowers field, holding a wilted rose. Then, out of nowhere, a voice he doesn't recognize spoke to him softly. "Why are you crying?" Jungkook looked back to see another child who can't be that much older than him. Said boy sits down next to him, showing a gentle smile that for some reason, helps Jungkook calm down. Usually he'd avoid talking to other kids due to his shy nature but something about this boy next to him made him feel relaxed. 

"I-I'm just sad that this flower died. It was so pretty and surrounded by other flowers but it didn't survive." Jungkook sniffles. 

"I see," the older boy says, taking hold of Jungkook's hand. "But you know, sometimes, you have to let go of it." He takes the flower away from Jungkook's other hand, looking at it. "Put it in the field with the other flowers. I'm sure that would make the flower happy, to be around his friends." 

Jungkook tries to take back the flower, but the boy tightens his grip on it and Jungkook doesn't want to destroy it so he stops trying. "What if I don't want to let go?" He asks, locking his teary eyes with the other child. 

"You don't have to do it right away," He wipes the tears with his small thumb. Jungkook can feel that this person is very empathic and he's quite certain he understood the metaphor of the flowers. "But I think that sometimes, some flowers need to wilt for others to blossom. Don't you want to make use of the seeds this rose gave away and bloom?" 

"It's hard."

"Of course it is," He spins the rose in his fingers before placing it on the ground. "But it doesn't mean it will hurt forever." 

"You promise?" Jungkook whispers, an innocent expression on his face as he raises his pinky up. 

The boy intertwines his pinky with Jungkook's, "I promise." 

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Jimin asks, back hugging Jungkook like he always does. 

"It's nothing," the younger male turns around, letting himself be embraced by his long term boyfriend. "I was thinking about the first time we met." 

Jimin laughs, "You were so sad on that day."

"I was sad every day when I was a child until you came into my life." Jungkook cheekily says. Maybe he spends too much time with Jimin, he started talking like him. 

"Really?" Jimin nuzzled against Jungkook's neck. "I'm glad to hear that." 

"You're glad to hear I was sad?" Jungkook taunts, knowing well enough what Jimin meant. 

"You brat, you know that's not it." Jimin kisses his cheek, immediately shutting up his timid boyfriend. "After all these years, you're still so shy." 

"I'm just nineteen, of course I'm shy." Jungkook retorts, pouting cutely until Jimin kisses his pout away.

"It's your youth, make use of it." Jimin winks, wrapping his arms around Jungkook's waist and kissing his neck.

"Hmm, that sounds fun." The younger male blushes, but complies. "How do you think I should make use of it?"

"Definitely by having sex with your hot, older boyfriend."

Jungkook reddens further more and groans. "Haven't you ever heard of the word subtle?" 

"Nope, I don't think I have." Jimin grins, sliding his hands under Jungkook's shirt. 

With his hitched breath, Jungkook snickers. "Y-You need to add more words to that limited dictionary of yours." 

"I only need three words in my dictionary," Jimin smiles, the same gentle expression Jungkook had fallen for. "I love Jungkook." 

"You're so annoying." The younger male complains but still lets Jimin drag him to his bedroom. 

"You love me." Jimin states, taking away any chance Jungkook has to answer by kissing him. Such a deep kiss and skilled mouth would leave anyone breathless. 

"You're corrupting me." Jungkook sulks. "I used to be so innocent and cute." 

"Please," Jimin rolls his eyes, taking off his own and Jungkook's shirt, leaving them bare chested. "You were never that pure." 

"I was!"

"And who was the one who showed me porn?" The older male mocks as he plants kissed down Jungkook's abdomen. 

"T-That's... not fair." The younger male bites on his lower lip, "I heard about it in 2nd grade! People told me it's weird and I didn't want to watch it alone." He gasps when he feels Jimin mouthing his clothed cock. "A-And besides, you already knew what it is and agreed to watch it with me!"

"Only because I wanted to see your reaction." Jimin unzips Jungkook's jeans, pulling them down with his boxers in one swift motion. "And it was cute." 

"You sat there expressionless," Jungkook covers his face from embarrassment. Ironic how the memory makes him more embarrassed than the fact he's lying naked in front of Jimin. "And I was freaking out, asking 'what is he doing to her' anxiously." 

"It was pretty funny," He licks his lips, sucking on the tip and licking along the shaft to make Jungkook hard. 

"I remember saying I'll never have sex with anyone..." 

Jimin bursts out laughing. "It's so funny hearing you say it now considering how much you love it."

"I-I don't!" Jungkook replies, his body all warm. 

"Yes, you do." Jimin hovers over him, trapping him in between his hands, gazing into his eyes. "You're a cock slut." 

"Hyung, don't say that..." Jungkook becomes impossibly red, his eyes wide. 

"Just because you think you're so cunning for making me want you doesn't make you any less of slut, baby." Jimin taunts, giving the younger male a chaste kiss. "Now, just admit it and I'll resume sucking you off." 

"Why do you always make me do embarrassing things?" Jungkook whines, hugging Jimin. 

"Because it's fun." He shrugs, leaning down to press kisses to Jungkook's cheek, jaw line and chest, settling on sucking his sensitive nipples. "Come on, be honest with yourself. Just say you love my cock." 

Jungkook moans when Jimin bites on one nipple, toying with the other. Curse his body for being so affected. "I-I love your," he stops in the middle. Jimin raises an eyebrow. "Your everything. T-That includes your penis too!" 

Jimin sighs, "I'll accept it for now." 

* * *

"Jungkook, wake up," Taehyung shakes the younger male who seems to be sound asleep, although in a matter of seconds he snaps his eyes open, sitting up almost fast enough to bump against his boyfriend's forehead. "You look like you had a good dream." Taehyung smiles his signature rectangular smile, ruffling Jungkook's messy hair. 

"I guess you can say that." The younger male plasters a forced smile to his tired face. Sometimes he wishes he'd never wake up and just dream forever. Even if those are memories in the past that he had remembered countless times, he still wants to re-live them, to go back in time. If only that was possible. So deep in his thoughts, he barely registers Taehyung leaning in and kissing him. A bit startled, he kisses back and lets himself be pushed down to the bed. He wonders why his older boyfriend woke him up this early but he doesn't question it, he lets himself be touched. Beneath his shirt, into his pants until he's squirming slightly. He keeps his eyes shut even when Taehyung pulls away from the kiss because he wants to imagine someone else's face. Jimin's. But it's hard. The way Jimin touched him was a bit more... well, he wouldn't say professional but Jimin knew him since a young age so he knew Jungkook's body and weak spots better. Further more, Jimin was a very dominant lover, he loved teasing Jungkook until he became a blushing mess who could barely retort with his usual childish remarks. But not Taehyung, he's a vanilla lover. He moves slowly, gently, almost torturing Jungkook on purpose. "T-Tae, not that I don't like this but why d-did you wake me up?" The younger male breathes out, resting his hand on his forehead and bucking his hips to meet his lover's hand movements. 

"We agreed we'll go on a trip to the beach early in the morning today, don't you remember?" Taehyung mutters, leaning closer to suck on Jungkook's neck and kiss his sensitive nipples through his shirt and pinch them under it with his large hands. 

"T-Then why, why all the touchy-feely action?" Jungkook asks, but Taehyung only speeds up his hand and makes sure to thumb the slit, just how he knows his younger lover likes it. Rather quickly, Jungkook comes on Taehyung's hand. It's most likely because of his dream about Jimin.

"I thought it'll be better than waking you up normally." Taehyung pulls out his cum covered hand and cleans it with tissues. Jungkook clicks his tongue. Jimin would have licked it. 

"I'll go get dressed." Jungkook yawns, gets up and heads towards the closet in their shared room. The older male comes behind him, hugging his back and resting his head on his chin. 

"You know you don't have to if you don't wanna, we said we'll move in your pace when we decided to go out." Now this is something Taehyung and Jimin have in common, they both know when he doesn't want something. Maybe it's because Jungkook was never really good with hiding his true feelings that it was obvious. But still, he shook his head.

"We said we'll go and, well, it does sound nice." Jungkook turns around and smiles. Taehyung is a good person. Their lips meet again and Taehyung begins undressing Jungkook only to dress him up with what the younger male had picked up from the wardrobe. 

"I'm glad we both got a day off in the same time. And since it's a work day, the beach will be empty." Taehyung says excitedly. "It's been a while since I was at the beach, despite living in Busan for three years now." He begins stretching to warm up his body. "What about you? When was the last time you went to the beach?" 

"Two and a half years ago." 

* * *

"Jungkook, stop running!" Jimin yells, body sweaty and he's exhausted. 

"Give me a good reason to!" Jungkook yells back, the sand is warm under their feet. If they hadn't been in the water for so long, it would have burned. 

"I give up, okay?" Jimin admits defeat in their tag game and falls to the floor, panting. "You can win this game, let's just go and drink water." 

Jungkook cheers happily and makes his way to the older male. He offers a helping hand and misses the mischievous smirk on Jimin's handsome face. Before he even notices it, Jimin pins him to the ground, holding him in place. "Hyung! You said I won." He pouts cutely.

"I lied." Jimin hovers closer. "My victory." He chuckles when he presses his dry lips against Jungkook's. 

Despite kissing back, when Jimin pulls away Jungkook blushes. "We shouldn't kiss in public like that." 

"Alright, alright." The older male gets up and helps Jungkook get up as well. "We better wash up, we're all sandy." 

"Whose fault is this?" Jungkook rolls his eyes but holds Jimin's hand tightly, not letting him go on ahead without him. Not that Jimin would do it anyway. 

The rest of their day was spent on walking on the beach, grilling meat, running around and singing songs in the tent they had placed a bit far from the shore. "I'm so glad I have you." Jimin says, drying Jungkook's hair with a towel. "Who else will run around on the beach to play tag when he's 20?" 

"I am a good boyfriend, aren't I?" Jungkook giggles, hugging Jimin and laying down on the sleeping sack. 

"Feeling a little frisky?" Jimin grins, sliding his hand down Jungkook's abdomen.

"Shut up, it's just a bit cold tonight is all..." The younger male mutters shyly. 

"Huh, if you say so." Jimin pulls him closer, kissing his cheek. "I'll make sure to warm you up baby." That earns the older male a slap to his chest.


End file.
